kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkheart3
User page Talk Bubble Ranks Let's see if it works: Yay! it works! Thank you! Hi }|herc=Hi Darkheart. You went on holidays didn't you, how was it? I've been playing BbS trying to beat the Mysterious Figure. I can't beat him on critical so I'm using my brother's files to beat him on standard. By the way here's my userbox but don't put spaces between the brackets { {User Axeken} }. Also, how do you get the pictures on your profile page like you Ventus and Vanitas pictures. Sorry I must sound like a complete noob. }} Hi can I have this in the bottom right corner and this in the bottom left hand corner. Also I did beat the MF with Terra at lvl 50 on Standard (he is really hard on critical) now I only need to beat him with Aqua. I'm going to try again with lvl 50 Standard coz I can't beat him lvl 65 critical Aqua or lvl 99 critical Terra. Good luck on going through Re:coded on proud. Mine's coming in the mail now.Axeken 02:46, January 30, 2011 (UTC) talk bubbles Talk Template }} }} Userbox Thank you :) +14 |MP=+2 |get=Item synthesis |char=Sora }} |thrust= |finish=A |swing=B |element=Physical |break=B |cp=D |get=Castle Oblivion BountyThis is only available if there is a completed Reverse/Rebirth file. }} See what I mean ;) 06:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I conld do this? Part 7 }} Hey, I need a hand. Could you give me a hand with these articles, User:Axeken/Yoko Shimomura and User:Axeken/Tetsuya Nomura. Just any extra info, some trivia and a tidy up will be great. If you could, that'd be great and let me know if you can. Also for my sig, I just type ~ four times and it comes up but after a publish and you look at it again, it shows the whole code for it.--Axeken 11:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Image Re:Birthday template help hey dude i was wondering if you could help me with my talk bubble template cos its not working properly. think you could take a look? 03:45, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Polls Data Sora Image New Zealand 07:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC)|roxashappy=hey dude i read on your user page that you were from New Zealand(if i got this wrong just tell me) cause if you are thats great more Kiwis and i was also wondering if you wanted to be friends.}} Uhm what? Re:Navigation }} sweet 04:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC)|roxashappy=dude stop worrying about that template its been fixed now. im from new zealand as well and i live on the Kapiti coast.ps heres my user box }} New DS Form Picture Greetings Right Back Acha Xion is a replica of sora, stop putting false theories on official wiki pages!--The Guest 21:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) im not doing anything! jeez!--The Guest 22:08, February 14, 2011 (UTC) fine then! stick with your false theories and whatnought, what do i care!--The Guest 22:08, February 14, 2011 (UTC) umm 03:19, February 15, 2011 (UTC)|confused=dude i already gave you the coding for my user box its 3 sections above this one but ill give you it again }} Awww, thanks! Images }|— }}} |text= What images? Those Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Images? }} Ages http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/newusers Look at the link. 06:03, February 17, 2011 (UTC) That's the creation log. it is the log of every single users creation from the begining to current. 06:17, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hehe nope I meant there's probably someone on that big huge log that's younger than you ;) But your the youngest I know of ;)Sorry for the lack of TB but I'm going to bed ;P 06:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= Yeah, i don't see why not, sure we can be friends, sorry it took me so long to reply, been kinda busy '-.- }} }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= A userbox? sure, if you want to. }} }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= Ok: Colors: Red and Yellow Image: http://img716.imageshack.us/img716/5155/razos.png Message: This user is a bad boy. Font: comic sans ms }} }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= I have an idea, you make the text a little better meanwhile i'll shrink the image and load it onto imageshack. Text: This user is good friends with a bad boy... Edit: Here's the image: http://img254.imageshack.us/img254/3054/fotoflexerphotou.png }} }|— }|}} |line= deepskyblue |border= deepskyblue |border2= deepskyblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= It's great! thanks alot! }} }|— }|}} |line= deepskyblue |border= deepskyblue |border2= deepskyblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= DarkEnigma helped, but you did pretty much most of the talk bubble so thanks! BTW, you're welcome to use it :) }} Hi again }|herc=G'day. How have you been lately. Haven't herd from you in a while. I've been playing Re:coded and making some more Real World Articles but they're still in need of checking so if you don't mind, could you check my new ones. They are still fresh. You don't have to edit them, just tell me what improvements I can do. Here they are User:Axeken/PlayStation Portable & User:Axeken/PlayStation 2. The reason I'm making these is because I saw similar articles on Final Fantasy Wiki on thought I could add them here. If you're on the new wiki just tell me and I'll put talk to you there. I'm on both at the moment.}} }|herc=Thanks for looking at my articles and for the advice but the list of games is in the first paragraph. I'm great, I've started school and now the start of year bumps out of the way. In Re:coded, I've got Twenty trophies and got the secret ending, beaten the Eliminator, Ice Titan and Bug Roxas.}} }|goofy=If you need help knowing the trophies unlock criteria go to the wiki's Trophies page.}} Less silence more Chat!! }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= Hey Darkheart, wanna chat? }} }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= I am now, so, what to chat about?.....hmmm......What's your favorite KH game that you've played so far? mine is KH 358/2 Days. Peculiar about that too, once i looked at Roxas on the prolouge of KH2 and i said, "Man, wouldn't it be cool if they acctually had a whole GAME around Roxas, or betteryet, a game about him in his Organization Cloak!" (i had always preffered Roxas's org cloak outfit) when it came out i was like "WTF!? MY DREAM CAME TRUE!" XD The thing i wish for now more than anything is getting BBS, although i also would love it if they made RE: 358/2 Days for the PS2 hehe.... Don't get me wrong i'm happy with what i got, but a Re: 358/2 Days would be hallelujia! (cant spell) }} }|— }|}} |line= deepskyblue |border= deepskyblue |border2= deepskyblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= What in the world is an IRC? }} Half correct Re: Template }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= Thank you for the generous offer, it took me awile to understand talk bubbles even with my sis helping me out, neither me or her still aren't sure how to do templates, well, i figure doing 1 would be easy, but i can't figure out how to add more than one to the same template, you're right it would be easier, and i'd be gratefull if you did it, of course i'm not asking you to, i'm fine sticking this huge wall of coding everywhere ^^ }} }|— }|}} |line= deepskyblue |border= deepskyblue |border2= deepskyblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= That's the tutorial i used for making my first ever talk bubble, along with the help of my sis, but i don't get the bit about publishing it, never did. }} }|— }|}} |line= deepskyblue |border= deepskyblue |border2= deepskyblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= Basically that's what i don't get. how do you stick em all together?! and what are all those Ifs? ill try the tuorial again but i don't think i'll get it... }} New users Hey!!! Cold Thanks uh dude 'CRAP' Songs }|herc=Hey I noticed you were trying in your secret report that you where looking for Dearly Beloved. Well, I go to this websitehttp://www.kh-vids.net/index.php?page=khvaudiov3. It has the KHI Soundtrack, KHII Soundtrack, and Songs from RE:COM, Days, BbS and Re:coded. (Note that the last ones don't have official names as of yet).}} }|herc=That's alright. If you need any help with the website, just give me a yell and I'll help you. As for your sister, can't help you there sorry. My younger brother is now playing Re:coded and going pretty well at it. What's your plan for the KH series now?}} }|herc=Good luck with your plan. I'm finished pretty much everything with my KH games, so I'm going to Buy Dissidia Final Fantasy and if I like D FF, I'll buy Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy when it comes out. As for the Under the Sea song, it’s in Japanese because they put the Official KH Soundtrack tracks to download and the soundtrack was only released in Japan. So every song with lyrics is Japanese. Kinda annoying but good as I quite like the Japanese songs as well as the English songs.}} Check it, please testing 1,2,3 what do ya think? 03:06, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Featured stuff Pro }|— }|}} |line= orange |border= orange |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= Here it is! like it? custom sprite too! i think the bubble is funny XD }} ... RED ALERT! Re: Hey There! . Cya around, Darkheart! (You can call me anything!)}} request Eh I've seen worse but for now I'm a bit at wits end. I've been trying to persue a break of sorts so I don't completely loose my patients but I haven't been able to. So as of now, I have no idea where I stand with taking requests. Maybe in the near future but most definitely not atm. I'm going to be unavailable mostly the entire vacation week coming up. Perhaps after that or something I can kick up with these requests. 00:43, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! .}} Hello Hello. Thanks for liking the name. I always try to be as origanal as I can. How does the whole text box work? I'm new to this whole wiki universe thing so if I sound like an idiot, forgive me. ObliviGoof 06:52, April 22, 2011 (UTC)ObliviGoof Re:New Management Re:Cloud TBS Here it is: http://i1195.photobucket.com/albums/aa397/Xion_Auora/DHSephirothTBS.png Navi